Petite soirée entre amis
by chriscarter661
Summary: Allez une fictounette GSR parce que y'a que ca de vrai et que ce soir c'est quand meme terrible à dire, on va voir un episode sans SAAAAARAAAAA.... Alors avant ca, une récreation pour se remonte le moral... Bonne lecture... Gil  Sara  The gang  Alcool..


_Allez, c'est ca ma petite surprise, une __storinette__ GSR…__lol__… qui n'aura jamais de suite ca c'est sur et certain!_

Catherine parcourait les couloirs du labo à grandes enjambés à la recherche de son charismatique superviseur en chef. Elle ne l'avait pas trouvé dans son bureau, ni dans les différents labos et après avoir demandé à Hogdes, Nick et Archie si ils l'avaient vu, elle finie par le trouver dans les vestiaires en compagnie de Warrick.

«Ah vous voilà, Gil… Je vous cherchais de partout.»

Pour toute réponse, Catherine eut droit à un vague haussement d'épaules.

«Vous vous rappelez que c'est soir qu'on sort tous ensemble?»

«Oui.»

«Je vous connais Gil, je suis sure que vous cherchez un moyen d'éviter cette soirée.»

«Pas du tout, j'étais justement en train de dire à Warrick que…»

«Vous n'allez pas vous défiler?»

Grissom secoua la tête.

«Par contre, j'aurais besoin d'un chauffeur.»

Il dit ca juste au moment où Sara, Nick et Greg entraient dans les vestiaires. ET ce fut Greg qui lança:

«Sara passera vous prendre.»

Elle le regarda éberluée.

«Sara?»

«Hm… Oui, pourquoi pas, mais…»

«De toute façon, tu ne vas pas boire et Grissom n'habite pas très loin de chez toi, non?»

«Sara, je ne veux pas….»

«Non, non, c'es bon, Greg a raison, je passerai vous prendre vers 19H30, ca vous va?»

Catherine était estomaquée par cette conversation. Gil Grissom allait venir à une de leur soirée et Sara Sidle se proposait, enfin presque, de lui servir de chauffeur.

Les premiers arrivés au restaurant «Evolution» furent Greg et Nick qui avaient partagés le même taxi. Warrick les suivit de très près, lui aussi en taxi. Catherine se fit déposée par un homme plutôt mystérieux que les trois garçons déjà présents regardèrent de travers. Jim venait d'arriver à pieds quand la voiture hybride de Sara se gara devant le restaurant. Le voiturier lui prit les clés et les CSI purent enfin rentrer dans le restaurant pour commencer leur longue soirée (N/A: Et oui, pour une fois, ils ont tous leur soirée de repos… Bah quoi ce n'est pas possible??? On s'en fou c'est une fic et je suis l'auteur alors je fais ce que je veux! Et si vous n'êtes pas content, je vais m'associer aux scénaristes d'Hollywood pour faire grève avec eux!)

Une fois tous installés à leur table, la soirée put enfin commencer. Dès l'apéritif les garçons incitèrent Grissom à boire de l'alcool, laissant Sara plutôt tranquille. Et Grissom n'était pas un habitué de l'alcool alors à son deuxième Whisky, il se sentit partir dans un autre monde. Quand la nourriture arriva enfin, il essaya d'absorber l'alcool autant que possible, mais les garçons, encore une fois, l'incitèrent à boire du vin. Sara le regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle vit immédiatement dans son regard qu'il était déjà à l'ouest. Il était assit entre Catherine et Brass, mais penchait dangereusement dans le décolleté de Catherine. Celle-ci lui donnait de rapides petits coups de coude pour qu'il se redresse mais deux secondes plus tard il était de nouveau penché.

Sara souriait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu boire et elle se demandait comment il allait réagir.

Arrivé au dessert, Grissom avait réussit à doser son taux d'alcoolémie, même si il ne sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme, il avait l'impression d'avoir l'esprit assez claire, alors quand Catherine proposa de faire des photos de groupe, il se leva, du mieux qu'il pu et se rapprocha de ses collègues et de Sara en particulier. Sans réfléchir il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et lui caressa les cheveux.

Sara lui fit les gros yeux mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Catherine releva son nez de son appareil photo et fit une grimace. Sara repoussa alors le bras de Grissom qui prit soudain conscience que ses collègues le regardaient.

«Ca va Chef?»

«Oh… Hm… Enfin, je, hm…»

«Tu l'as prend cette photo Catherine? QU'on bouge un peu!»

Sara était énervée maintenant, mais d'un autre côté ca la faisait rire. Catherine prit plusieurs photos mais après, au lieu de retourner à sa place, Grissom resta assit à côté de Sara et pendant que leurs collègues discutaient, il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura:

«Désolée, mon cœur. Mais je crois bien que j'ai un peu trop bu.»

«Tu crois?»

Elle lui sourit et Gil se pencha un peu plus vers elle, comme pour l'embrasser, mais Sara fut plus rapide que lui et le repoussa en parlant un peu fort.

«Ca ne vous suffit pas d'avoir maté les seins de Catherine toute la soirée?»

Tous les regards se portèrent sur eux dans un grand silence, jusqu'à ce que Jim se lève et aide Gil à sortir de table.

«Je crois que la soirée est finie pour vous, Gil. Je vais vous mettre dans un taxi.»

«Non, non, je vais bien. Vous voulez qu'on fasse quoi maintenant?»

Gil Grissom voulait continuer la soirée avec ses collègues, pour une première, c'était une première.

«Et qu'est ce que vous nous proposé chef?» demanda Nick.

Grissom parut réfléchir un instant avant de répondre sous le regard pétrifié de Sara:

«SI on allait chez nous?»

«Chez qui?»

«Hm… Chez…moi?»

Grissom prit soudain conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Et il se mit à prier très fort pour que quelqu'un le sorte de son pétrin.

«On ferait peut être mieux d'aller au Rainbow… Je sais qu'il y a une soirée spéciale année 80…» Proposa Sara, pour essayer de les sortir du pétrin.

Et heureusement pour elle, Nick et Greg étaient plus que partant pour une soirée au Rainbow plutôt que chez leur chef complètement bourré.

«Vous venez avec nous Grissom?» demanda Warrick.

«Hm… Le Rainbow?»

«Oui, c'est pas très loin d'ici et si vous vous sentez al, je vous promets de vous ramener chez vous rapidement.»

«Non Sara, ca va aller, au pire je prendrais un taxi, je ne voudrais pas te… vous…Hm… Vous privez de passer une bonne soirée.»

Sara était de moins en moins sur que l'idée du Rainbow soit la meilleure idée qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Et vu le regard des garçons, ils allaient encore embarquer Grissom dans une grande buverie. Enfin, c'était toujours mieux plutôt qu'ils découvrent tous en même temps qu'elle vivait avec lui.

La boite de nuit, parce que oui, le Rainbow était une boite de nuit, pour trentenaire, mais quand meme… était blindée de monde. Mais parce qu'ils étaient CSI et que Greg était un habitué de chez les habitués, ils réussirent à avoir un petit emplacement pour eux. Grissom se proposa immédiatement de payer la première tournée. Greg l'accompagna au bar passer commande et quand ils retrouvèrent leurs acolytes, il ne restait plus qu'une place tout contre Sara et une autre contre Nick. Grissom ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et s'installa serrée contre Sara, son bras se portant une nouvelle fois dans un lieu familier pour lui, les épaules de Sara. Mais bon, vu la proximité de chacun, personne n'y fit vraiment attention. Quand le serveur leur apporta leur boisson, la seule boisson non alcoolisé étant pour Sara, Grissom se jeta presque sur elle. Il était complètement appuyé sur elle, sa tête dangereusement prête du cou de Sara. Celle-ci sentait son souffle. Elle avait beau essayer de le repousser, il revenait toujours à la charge. Mais personne ne prêtait attention à eux de toute façon.

Un moment plus tard, il ne restait plus que Sara, Grissom et Jim dans leur petit coin, quand ce dernier vit Gil Grissom, homme discret et privé, caresser les cheveux à une Sara Sidle aussi discrète et privée que le premier, sans qu'elle ne réagisse. Ce ne fut que quand Nick revint vers eux avec Greg qu'il la lâcha.

«Sara, je crois que je vais accompagner Grissom jusqu'à un taxi. Il a assez bu pour ce soir.»

«Non, laissez Jim, de toute façon je suis crevée, je vais le ramener.»

«Vous êtes sure?»

«Oui, profitez de la soirée. Vous direz aux autres qu'on est parti?»

Jim acquiesça et regarda en souriant Sara qui portait à moitié Grissom sur ses épaules sortir de la boite.

Sara se dit à ce moment là que plus jamais elle ne laisserait Gil toucher à un verre d'alcool. Leur petit secret avait faillit partir aux oubliettes…

_Voilà, c'est tout, c'était juste une petite __storinette__ qui me trottait dans la tête. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu un petit peu… Ca change de CITA mais bon… Si vous n'aimez pas, vous pouvez me le dire aussi, __ca me__ dérange pas…_


End file.
